Cassidys Place
by Caitlin22888
Summary: (accidentally deleted before) Something happens to Hermione while visiting her American cousin. What is it, and who can help her? Soon to be romance.


Authors Note: I currently have no title for this piece, so any suggestions are welcome. Just leave it in a review. Also, this is my first fanfiction on FF.Net, so be kind. This WILL turn into a series, later on a romance, but I'm unsure of how many chapters. Hopefully you'll like it, cause I do. Flames are welcomed with open arms (at least someone is reviewing). Nuff said. R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot, Greg, and Cassidy belongs to someone other than me.  
  
When Cassidy's cousin Hermione came home at three in the morning in, what appeared to be, shock, she didn't know what to say or do. Twenty-two year old Cassidy knew that her cousin had been through a lot in the five years that she had been away at her boarding school, but nobody had told her exactly what. So she didn't know whether to yell at Hermione and demand she tell her why she was out so late, or go and put an arm around her shoulder and ask what was wrong. Instead of doing anything, she followed Hermione's suit; she went upstairs to her room and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall in the guest bathroom, Hermione had her head over the toilet, vomiting. She couldn't believe what had happened. Just thinking about it scared her to death, and started up a whole new round of sobbing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
She had been on her way home from a teen night club that Cassie (Cassidy, people) had told her about. Since she was already late, she didn't think five more minutes would matter much, so she stopped at a shop to grab a muggle Coke. Hermione had begun to love New York more and more. At the moment she was even deciding on coming back over Christmas break, maybe inviting Harry and Ron (In my stories, Harry is always listed before Ron. It's a habit.), when, on her way out, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, her cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.  
  
"No problem," said an amused male voice. Hermione looked up into two extremely cold, gray eyes. Focusing on him as a whole, she noticed that he, as Cassie would say, "hott". Hermione couldn't help but grin as she looked him up and down. He noticed and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Greg, and you are...?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Hermione, eh? You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"No. England, actually." As much as she enjoyed his nice bod, Hermione couldn't help but dislike him right from the start. She towards the door, him following. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I gotta started to walk away from him. When she reached the door, she turned facing him. "It was nice meeting y- ". She stopped in her tracks and the words got lost in her throat.  
  
Greg was walking towards her with a determined expression on his face. "No. Stay. We've barely just met."  
  
"No, really. I have to go. I was expected home hours ag- "  
  
"You're staying," he said forcefully, grabbing her arm.  
  
"No, I'm leaving! Let go of my arm!" she shouted at him as he started dragging her down the street.  
  
"You're not leaving 'til I get what I want," he spat at her.  
  
Hermione, realizing what was happening and what this man was planning, yelled, "Let go of me, you bastard! LET GO!!!" She started kicking and screaming. To no avail, of course, for he was too strong.  
  
She finally gave up when he opened the door to what looked like a run- down apartment building, and dragged her inside. By now, as he dragged her up the stairs, Hermione was sobbing quietly. She was letting him guide her along so he wouldn't use forceful measures (trying to get away right now could be dangerous, she thought).  
  
He opened another door, pulling her in and then quietly closing it. Hermione, who had previously resolved to be strong and resist when Greg approached her, broke down when he actually did. He grabbed her by the wrists and flung her onto the unmade bed off in the corner of the dingy room. Then he leaned over her body (which was shaking from nervousness) and started to skillfully remove her clothing.  
  
All the while, Hermione just lay there, tears streaming down her gravely pale face. To Greg, she almost seemed uncaring of what he was doing. 'She isn't even trying to fight me,' he thought.  
  
In reality, she was silently praying that he would just quit what he was doing and leave her alone, or that Harry and Ron would barge in any moment now to rescue her like always. 'But they are back in England,' she thought. 'Way over on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.'  
  
"Please," she begged in a tiny, meek voice. "Don't." That was all that was managable through her sobs.  
  
"Sorry, but now I have to," he said calmly. As he spoke, he tossed Hermiones clothes aside and started to remove his own.  
  
Hermione was so shocked, she couldn't even move. She had stopped crying, and now she lay there naked, thinking. He seemed nice at first, was one thought. Another was one of her and her friends back at Hogwarts. What would they think when they found out what Hermione was going through?  
  
'If they found out,' Hermione thought. She couldn't believe that she, Hermione Anne Granger, top of her class and model student, was lying in a bed somewhere in New York City, about to lose her virginity to some guy she didn't know, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
She couldn't believe someone could be so low to do such a thing. 'This never happens back home,' she thought. 'Which is why it's gonna be hard to tell someone.'  
  
While all this was going through her head, Greg had stripped down to socks. He expertly placed himself over Hermiones slender, young, milky white body.  
  
'Oh my God! This is it!' Hermione thought. She closed her now-dry eyes, for she had ran out of tears long ago. She started to hyperventilate. As Greg slowly (or not so slowly) entered her, Hermione let out a small scream. Greg chuckling quietly was the last she remembered, because then, she fainted.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hermione woke up more than 2 hours later to find herself alone on a bed. She could clearly recall what happened. Starting, again, to cry, Hermione tried to calm herself. 'Maybe that was just a dream. No, this IS a dream, and I'll wake up soon,' she thought. But when she started to feel the aching pain she felt near her abdomen and glanced sown and saw the small blood stains on the sheets, she realized how real this was.  
  
Afraid that he (Greg) would come back, she hurriedly put on her clothes (which were in a pile near the door) and ran out the door, down the steps, and onto the sidewalk. She felt as if she had been drained of all energy that she could humanly possess. But she still kept running. By now all tears had stopped. She was in a state of shock. She, Hermione, at the age of 15, had been raped.  
  
From there, Hermione ran the last couple blocks to Cassidys. She walked in, not caring that it was 3 in the morning. She slowly ascended the stairs, completely oblivious to the odd stares she was getting from her cousin.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Now here she was, hunched over a toilet, aching all over and puking up the remains of her dinner. When she finally regained enough strength to make it to her bed, she only had two things on her mind: Shame, and getting to Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I'm hoping that wasn't too bad and that you'll be kind enough to review. Please!!! I'm new at posting these so I desperately want everyone's opinion. Thank you. Tata!! 


End file.
